shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Falls: After Dark (Series)
Shadow Falls: After Dark is a sequel series following the fantasy-themed novels, Shadow Falls, written by author C.C. Hunter. The series centers around 16 year-old teen Della Tsang, who must face new challenges that come with being vampire while on her quest to find her place in the world. The three novels are entitled, Reborn, Eternal, and Unspoken. Reborn was released on May 20, 2014; Eternal was released on October 28. On August 19, a side-story, Unbreakable, was announced to be released as an e-book on Amazon on September 30, 2014. C.C. Hunter confirmed the continuation of the Shadow Falls series from the perspective of vampire Della Tsang Characters Protagonists/Main Characters * Della Tsang * Steve * Chase Tallman Support Characters * Kylie Galen * Lucas Parker * Miranda Kane * Perry Gomez * Holiday James * Burnett James * Jenny Yates * Derek Lakes * Hannah Rose James * Chan Hon Ghosts * Lorraine Baker * Bao Yu Tsang Books Reborn Return to the beloved world of Shadow Falls, a camp that teaches supernatural teens to harness their powers—and where a vampire named Della will discover who she’s meant to be. For Della Tsang, Shadow Falls is not just a camp: it is home. As a vampire who's never fit in with her human family, it is the one place she can truly be herself. But when a mysterious new guy arrives at camp, Della’s whole world is thrown into turmoil. Chase is a vampire with secrets, who knows more than he’s telling. But the more time she spends with him, the more she begins to trust this attractive stranger—and feel drawn to him. But romance is the last thing she wants—as she keeps telling Steve, the hunky shapeshifter who won’t stop trying to win her heart. And if Della isn't careful, he just might succeed. When a new case puts everyone she cares about in danger, Della’s determined to do everything she can to save them... even if it means teaming up with Steve and Chase, who leave her more confused than ever. With their lives on the line, will Della and her friends survive—with their hearts intact? Eternal Just when Della feels like she’s starting to figure out her life, she finds herself ''reborn…and her new existence comes with a whole different rulebook.'' Della's secret powers always made her feel like an outsider in the human world. Now, just when she’s starting to feel like she belongs—at Shadow Falls, a camp for teens with paranormal powers—her life is turned upside down all over again. Attacked by a deadly virus, she must make the difficult choice to be reborn. It’s her only chance at survival, but it comes with a price: It irreparably bonds her to Chase, a tall, dark and mesmerizing vampire who makes her laugh one minute and infuriates her the next. Chase already knows too many of Della’s secrets, and being eternally bonded to him is the last thing she wants. Even worse, she doesn’t fully understand what their bond means. Is the attraction she’s started feeling for Chase real—or does fate have something else in store? And what does that mean for Steve, the hot shape-shifter whose kisses make her weak in the knees? Now Della’s battered heart is about to take another hit. While investigating her latest case, she discovers shocking evidence about her father’s dark past, making her question everything she believes to be true…and her place in the world she loves. Side-Stories ''Unbreakable'' He isn't everything he says he is. He’s even more… Who is Chase Tallman, the newest member of Shadow Falls? What made him into the sexy, mysterious vampire he is today? And what led him to Della Tsang? Step back in time and unearth the secrets that haunt him. The secret of how he became a vampire—and how he knows so much about being reborn. Secrets about his first love, his family--and what steers him toward Della, the beautiful, complicated girl he just can’t seem to stay away from. The one who makes him want things he thought he’d given up on long ago. It all began with a research study, a palm reader, and a plane crash that sent him on a quest…for a love that’s unbreakable. Spellbinder When magic, romance and family secrets collide, the result is spellbinding! Miranda Kane has always felt like a screw up–at least when it comes to her ability to wield magic. Her only sanctuary is Shadow Falls camp, where she’s learning to harness her powers as a witch. But thanks to her shape-shifter boyfriend who called it quits and ran off to Paris, both her heart and powers feel broken. When she unexpectedly lands a top spot in a spell casting competition in France, she flies out with her best friends Kylie and Della. But her trip takes her straight into the heart of a dangerous supernatural mystery–and a heated romance. What Miranda doesn't expect is for her investigation to unleash shocking revelations…about herself, her family, and her arch enemy. Now Miranda must step up and show everyone that she’s a witch to be reckoned with…before it’s too late. Category:Shadow Falls Category:Books Category:Characters